drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Valentine
Email: clairv@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Blue-Grey Hair Color: Light Brown Hair in soft waves Height: 5'5" Weight: 125 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Fal Dara, Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History All Shienarian value three things the most - peace, beauty and life. Life in the Borderlands is not easy. Threats from Trollocs invading from the Blight, overrunning farms so that farmers have to start again. The Borderlands are my home, it has made me what I am today. My father lost my mother giving birth to me. He took care of me the best he could despite his position with the Lances. Guil Valentine is a strong man, one of great honor and I'm proud to call him my father. He doesn't beleive he raised me well, but I disagree. He was the best father a girl could hope for. He trained me from the moment I could walk to defend my home and my land. I am his only heir, his only blood left living, he taught me all he knew so that it could be passed down for generations to come. But if I had been a boy, I would have taken my rightful place in the armies of Shienar. But the army is not tolerante of females in their ranks, so I had to sit at home and being the loyal daughter that was expected of me. The Blight never calmed but it lulled at times. And the past few weeks had been like this, a quieting peace that would be interrupted by the infernal war that always went on in the Borderlands. I am thankful that these days have been quiet, my sixteenth birthday went over with out a hitch. It was a sad day though as I would leave my father forever, or at least it would feel like forever the longer I will be away from him. A month ago my father was injured beyond repair and could not return to the ranks of the army and he felt that it was time for me to spread my wings and fly. He'd paid for passage to Tar Valon, where it was rumored that they took females in to train. The chance to train brought tears of joy to my eyes, but also the sting of saddness as I knew I'd have to leave him alone, in the Borderlands - to the war that never ended. The day I left from home I cried but my father pushed me off and send the horse galloping away from him while I cried. The boat trip south was uneventful but it gave me time to think about what I was doing and why I was doing it. It came down to the fact that my father wanted me to learn all I could to defend my country from the Blight - the Dark One's own taint. The best place I could do that was to learn at the White Tower. I would become what my father wished of me, for his honor and mine. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios